The present disclosure contemplates that many applications involve transferring materials such as fluids and/or solids from one location to another location. Some examples of this include water treatment applications, hazardous material handling applications, and drilling applications, among others.
In oil drilling environments, for example, materials include fluid and cuttings from drilling activities. These materials are transferred from a drilling location (e.g., an offshore oil rig) to a transportation vehicle (e.g., supply vessel). Similarly, a transportation vehicle also transfers materials from the transportation vehicle to an onshore facility. Failure to maintain a steady and fast flow of materials could mean increased non-productive time, equipment damage, and higher costs.